Nothing to Sneeze At
by The Mocking J
Summary: That time of year has come again— it's the 'official' Christmas party at Scotland Yard. Everyone's determined to catch Lucy and Alfendi under the mistletoe. And by everyone, we mean Florence and Dustin.


**Disclaimer: ****_If I owned these characters, we would've seen a Mystery Room sequel by now._**

**Set: _After MR Case 9 with vague spoilers r_****_egarding Alfendi's condition._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nothing to Sneeze At<strong>

That special time had come again— Scotland Yard's 'official' Christmas party. Being a generous man, Commissioner Barton granted many of his officers the night off to enjoy festivities (in the hopes that even criminals could reform at Christmas.) It was one of the only occasions when Alfendi would go home to avoid the social gathering. However, something... or rather, some_one_ made him attend this year.

"Lucy Baker," Florence stated. "It's her first Christmas here."

Dustin darted a glance around the Yard's lobby which served as the main venue for the party. He leaned over his cup of brandy, conspiratorially replying "You reckon?"

"She has to— _Achoo!—_ be the reason. Al wouldn't bother showing up otherwise."

"Wot about it?" Dustin shrugged, "Maybe the bloke just 'ad a change of 'eart."

"_Exactly_," the forensics analyst grinned. "Ever since Lucy joined the force, Al's been acting different. It's the _chemistry _between them, I tell you. She keeps his 'other' side in check."

"So... basically, ya sayin' 'e fancies 'er?"

"I have a theory, yes. We just need to test it..." Dustin could almost see the cogs whirring in Florence's mind.

He readjusted the reindeer antlers on his cap. "'Ang on, luv. Who said anythin' about _we?"_

"Come on," Florence insisted. "Won't it be reassuring not having to worry about— _Cough!_— _'Potty Prof'_, as Lucy so fondly calls him?_"_

Dustin had to admit; it'd be nice to go about his work without Potty Prof accusing him of bloody murder. _("It's ALWAYS the creepy janitor. I'm watching you, Scowers!") _

Dustin polished off his drink and smirked at his partner in crime. "Sounds good, I'm in."

Phase One: Send Sniffer to annoy/distract Alfendi and Lucy.

Phase Two: Sneak into the Mystery Room office.

Phase Three went awry when Hilda caught them struggling to fix some mistletoe to the office doorway. They both fell over— Dustin had been sitting on Florence's shoulders holding a hammer. Dazedly, they beheld Hilda, striking in her scarlet dress.

Hilda pursed her lips. "Do I even want to _ask_ what you two are doing?"

"Decoratin'," Dustin quipped, despite the fact that Lucy had already decorated every corner of the office with tinsel, paper chains, baubles, candles and other festive ornaments.

Though her gaze combed over the aforementioned adornments, Hilda refrained from commenting. Instead, she posed a more panicking question, "Have you seen Al?"

Florence tried hopefully, "A-aren't he and Lucy talking to Sniffer?"

"No. I couldn't find him in the lobby, so I thought he might be here."

Dustin and Florence exchanged an alarmed glance. Had Sniffer failed to keep their intended targets occupied...? (He'd had _one_ job!)

Hilda folded her arms. "Judging by your stunned silence, I assume you have not seen him. Never mind. I'll search elsewhere."

After she'd stalked off, Dustin and Florence scrambled to finish putting up the mistletoe.

"Done!" Dustin exclaimed triumphantly, climbing off Florence's shoulders.

"Let's get out of here, quickly," Florence sniffed. "Before Al catches us—"

Suddenly, they heard voices echoing down the corridor; the unmistakable sharp tongue of Potty Prof, ranting about that 'pest' Sniffer. Lucy's pleasant accent soothed him.

There was no time to leave the room. Dustin dived under Alfendi's desk, dragging Florence down with him, IV drip and all. "We're dead," Florence was hissing. "We are so dead." She'd always thought her illness would kill her, not Alfendi Layton's hands...

The pair peeked out from under the desk as Alfendi and Lucy entered the office. Alfendi had been forced to put on a Santa hat. Lucy herself was wearing an elf hat, pointy-toed slippers with jingling bells, and a cute green dress labelled _"Santa's Little Helper". _(How could Alfendi resist her?)

Appearing to have calmed down, Alfendi went to make himself a cup of coffee. However, his assistant remained in the doorway, staring up at the strand of mistletoe. Lucy gasped, "Eee, look!"

Florence crossed her fingers.

Alfendi followed Lucy's point, humming. "How did that get there...?" He came beside her to inspect the mistletoe.

Dustin gave Florence the thumbs up.

"Prof..." Lucy looked at him. _Blushing. (_Florence ticked that off her mental checklist.) "You know what people do under t' mistletoe...?"

"Indeed, it's a seasonal cliché," Alfendi's answer was matter-of-fact, though he was smiling shyly. He turned to face her properly.

_Oh no. _Florence wrinkled her nose. It was really dusty beneath desk...

Lucy stood on her tiptoes; Alfendi ducked his head, lessening the gap between their lips–

"_ACHOO!"_

Too late, Dustin covered Florence's mouth. _Curse her insufferable allergies. _Their plan had completely backfired.

Potty Prof growled, "Scowers and Sich! You'd better have a valid reason for hiding in _my _office!"

Thankfully, it was Lucy who ducked her head under the desk, blinking when she noticed Florence and Dustin. She called to Alfendi, "Eee, I think we interrupted their make-out session!"

* * *

><p><strong>[[<em>Hope y'all had a very merry Christmas!<em>]]**


End file.
